


Diamond Authority

by LycanWover137



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, F/M, Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycanWover137/pseuds/LycanWover137
Summary: Geoff Ramsey, Leader of the Fake AH Crew and a Red Quartz who leads a small family of Gems through the streets of Los Santos; a Ruby named Micheal, a Sapphire named Jeremy, and Red Diamond's very own Pearl-Jack. With the Diamonds on his back for answers about their missing Red Diamond, Geoff must lead his little family through heists, gang wars, and oppression from the humans simply just to see another day but what happens when an old Gem returns with a friend in need? Can Geoff keep his secrets buried? Or will the past come back to haunt him for his deeds...





	1. Prolouge: New Beginngs

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had a random thought while playing Fallout 4... what if the AH Crew... were Gems? And then all this happened lol but I do have the first part of this planned out mostly Geoff's past and who all it affected. I also did reference some actions from the shows SU but other than that I'm trying to make this a mixture of both with the Crew's normal flare that I see a lot. I will state this now, there is no Pink Diamond in this AU. Pink is replaced with Red and instead of four Diamonds, there're six Diamonds.
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, or even ideas please comment below! This is my second fanfic but my first for this fandom! So please, if you have criticism do not be unprofessional about it... I can take heat just don't go overboard with it thank you!
> 
> ~Lycan

"War, some wars are fought for desperation, for religion, for peace... but there are some who fight simply for the thrill of it. To make the world around them burn as they rise above the ashes to rule in the new era that comes. War can sometimes be used as power plays between rulers to show dominance and strength. This was a favorite tactic for a race that existed long before Humanity. A race that humans have come to know them as, Gems. For they bore a gemstone in their bodies that provide them with certain powers and abilities based on their gem types; Sapphires who can manipulate Ice and read the fates of others, Rubies who can manipulate fire and typically act as a bodyguard for more higher-level gems, Pearls who act as Butlers and Advisors to those who own them-these are typically known as the Diamonds. They rule their race with iron fists, they conquer planets to drain them of their resources in order to make more gems while rebuilding the ruins of the worlds into homes for those new gems who have come into the universe ready to serve their purpose.

There're six Diamonds in total: Blue Diamond, Green Diamond, Yellow Diamond, Orange Diamond, Purple Diamond, and then Red Diamond. Each Diamond eventually made their way to Earth in order to relax and get away from their planets' needs. Some treated the humans with mere respect while the others acted as though humanity needed to be purged from the soil so that the Gems there could get things over with and move on to the next world. Though no human has actually seen any of the Diamonds in person, they've only communicated through either phone calls or through their Pearls who normally are sent in their Diamonds' place to negotiate, sign treaties, or give lands to the humans for use; after all, Earth was the property of Red Diamond and he could do whatever he pleased with his "subjects" that appeared on his new world. The six Diamonds even had a little pack forged; the Secondary Diamonds would take care of Human Relations while the Prime Diamonds would take care of continuing their race's growing numbers and ranks. A role that Red Diamond took much pleasure in for him there was nothing better than completely wiping out the enemy in a blaze of battle. Red normally took it upon himself to toy with the humans whenever he got bored with his other planets. Something the other Diamonds frowned upon due to their territories getting invaded by said Diamond despite their agreements and disputes about how Earth should be shared with Red's permission.

Red Diamond's hold on the planet was nothing but cruel, harsh wars that happened one after another only to stop suddenly and start back up years later. He would laugh at those who begged him for mercy, for those who would cower before him. Red saw human life as nothing but a game that could be played again and again as long as he didn't wipe too many of them out in the process. The other Diamonds tried to warn him that he was pushing things too far, that one day his "toys" will rebel and try to get back at him for how he treated his humans. Not that he treated the Gems under his rule any better, "Yer just fodder for me wars! If ya shatter then I'll replace ya!" he would cry to those who tried to reason with him about how he needed to change or they'll get hurt. He didn't heed their words...

In order to try and quill his bloodlust for organic life, his Pearl ordered a special Gem to be made on her Diamond's behalf. A Gem that was overseen by one of Green Diamond's Paradoits, who was favorited by Red Diamond for his calculations in the leader's plans of his wars. Red Pearl had Paradoit calculate the Gem's purpose to calm Red Diamond down but on the day the two of them presented the new Gem to the Diamond something went wrong. As the Gem choose its humanoid appearance it came out in shades of pink and talked with a foreign accent the Humans called, British. At first, Red Diamond was shocked, he looked over the Gem and his off coloring only to bust into a laugh which overtook the other Diamonds for their fear of how angry Red would become. This new Gem was given the name, Spinel. Over the next seventeen years, Red Diamond grew close to the heart-shaped Gem as he came up with different ways to release the Diamond's lust for wars and blood yet he never could quite get him to stop completely as he only saw it as a game they would play. Spinel would even rope Paradoit into some of their schemes. A friendship that Red Diamond watched blossom in the hopes that Spinel wouldn't get lonely while he had to leave the planet to conquer newer ones; however, Green Diamond didn't like his ranks to cross over with different colors as he believed that everything had a place and that they should remain in that place.

The two Diamonds argued after a war had gone wrong and that the Humans had managed to get the upper hand in. Spinel felt bad for the troubles he created so he offered to stop playing with the Paradoit if it meant that everyone would stop fighting but Red Diamond commanded him to stay with the Paradoit no matter what Green Diamond said for this was his planet and two different colored gems could play together if they wanted to. This sparked a change within the Gem race as more and more began to connect from different courts. Even Red Pearl managed to make friends with the other five Pearls. Green Diamond was furious he planned to teach Red the meaning of order by stripping him of Earth once and for all; however, in the year 2008, the Humans had managed to nearly win a war with Red by causing the Paradoit in question to suddenly get shattered... along with Spinel. Gems have been shattered before by Humans and they had been punished but Red Diamond became blinded by anger once the news that his new toy had been taken from him. He raged on a new wave of bloodshed that cost Humanity 77% of its population within a year.

The victory was Red's, yet, something changed. Afterward Red Diamond gave out one final command, an order to all those in his court and only his court, "Allow the humans to grow, give them enough waters to think they be free from me hands... Then slice 'em back down to size. Show the organics that us Gems are the captains round here and if they be fightin' give'em hell!" his voice echoed through the Gem channels before he signed off with one last command to his Pearl, a command that not even the other Diamonds know about. Then Red Diamond simply up and disappeared from the face of the Earth leaving the Diamonds one leader short with an entire court to relocate or get take in, yet, when the Diamonds tried to expand into Red's old territory one Gem stopped them. An old warrior Gem named Geoff Ramsey. A Red Quartz who firmly believed that Red Diamond was truely shattered and that the Red Court was free to do as they pleased.

Geoff quickly worked to free Los Santos from Red's control and even managed to make a name for himself in the human world. For the Gems had the ability to switch between their programmed colors that matched the shade of their Diamond and that of an organic human, thus the criminal named Kingpin was born. A Red Quartz who preferred to live in the human way of life causing mayhem and panic through the city he claimed as his." Jeremy's eyes widened as he closed his deep blue Gem History book with a loud thump.

He couldn't believe it. It took him twenty-three years to get away from his Diamond, to slip out from the Blue Court and into the world that fascinated him so. He'd never been to Earth before but he's studied nearly everything about it. About how Gems there had the freedom to be who they please, to wash away the colors of their Diamonds and be their own. Looking down at the blue gem embedded into the back of his right hand Jeremy could help but look at how the sun's rays reflected off his three facets. The triangle face looking up at him. Being a Sapphire had its perks sure but the gem wanted more outta life. He wanted to feel the rush, the possibility that he could get poof or even shattered sent more exciting chills through him then one of his fate readings ever did. His ears perked at the sound of the airport's speaker announce that his flight was soon ready for taking-off so he packed his book into his brown duffle bag and threw it over his shoulder as he stood. Jeremy wasn't a normal Sapphire, in fact, most Gems would say that he's defective due to his size being only that of 5'4 instead of the average size of a Sapphire which was six foot.

Jeremy's navy blue eyes looked out the windows of the airport as he made his way to board his plane. Today marked his new life in Los Santos. A life that he was almost positive that would bring him the thrill that he was looking for, spending his whole life under the rule of Blue Diamond and constantly surrounded by Ruby soldiers made for a very dull way for the Gem to feel even slightly satisfied with. Reading into Gem's or Human's fates wasn't as exciting as the organics would believe. It was mostly the same thing, do this, or this person will leave you and other boring stuff that made the Sapphire want to rip his eyes out about so he couldn't see the threads of fate anymore. Once he was in line to board the plane, Jeremy checked for his ticket then checked around to make sure no one was around. He quickly coughed into his left hand as his gemstone emitted a soft blue light before his sky blue skin washed into a slightly more tan color, his eyes faded into a dark brown with his midnight blue hair now colored brown. His Sapphire uniform melted into a black tee-shirt underneath a thick white jacket with a large hood. He now sported a pair of bootcut jeans and a pair of grey sneakers.

He nearly had what humans call a heart attack when a small gasp came from behind him. Jeremy quickly stuffed his right hand into the pocket of his jacket as he turned around to find a child not even old enough to speak clear words starring up at him with a wild expression. The Sapphire gave the kid a smirk and a wink before he faced back around to step forward in order to hand his ticket over to the human at the desk. Yes, Jeremy was sure that his life here on Earth would be the life that he's been waiting for.


	2. Chapter One: Welcome to Los Santos

"Alright, time to check-in douchebags!" Geoff whispered into his earpiece as his dark blue eyes looked around the room full of everyday humans going amongst their day.

Geoff gave a soft smirk as he listened to his boys' all-clear from his earpiece. He lazily moves his middle and index finger over his eyes to summon his crimson red visor over the upper half of his face giving his gemstone a soft glow for a few seconds from under his white dress shirt. They've been planning this heist for the past three weeks. A new bank recently added a bunch of Gems as their new security detail and the crew had been dying to see what the Gems were made out of. Geoff admits that he's curious as well since its only been seven years from the day he made his stand against the Diamonds in order for Gems to be free in who they wanna be. He quickly gave the bank lobby a scan when Ruby suddenly walked in followed by their newest member, a young Sapphire, surprising since Geoff didn't expect anyone from Blue Diamond's court to appear here in Los Santos but welcoming nonetheless.

The Ruby and Sapphire both had their red and blue visors on as well. With those two insight, Geoff looked back at the bank teller he now stood in front of. He offered her a small smile before he drew his 9mm from the back of his pants to shove in her face. A small gasp left her mouth as the sounds as a shotgun going off in the background caused every other human to suddenly hit the floor in fear of their organic lives,

"You know the drill ma'am, don't hit the alarm and don't try to struggle. You can go home afterward still breathing," Geoff tried to be polite due to the lady shaking like a leaf.

She simply nodded in response. Her hands made slow work on emptying her register in the bag that Geoff so generously provided for her,

"You know, there's nothin' more satisfying than watching you humans when confronting with odds that seem impossible," Geoff chuckled to himself before he looked back at his to boys and nodded passed him.

The smallest of the three men, Sapphire, walked on over in his outrageous orange and purple suit with his assault rifle in hand. He gave a quick nod to Geoff before he hopped over the desk to make his way to the vault with another bank teller as his guide at gunpoint. Geoff watched them disappear into a door that leads into the back of the bank. The Red Quartz looked around, all he could see was organic life face down on the floor and not one Gem Gaurd came at them. He wondered if that rumor had been false along like Pearl had suggested. Which would be a pity in the Quartz's eyes. Geoff was just about to sigh in annoyance when he realized that Sapphire had started to take too long to come back from the vault. He knew there wasn't going to be very much in there he just wanted to use this as a training exercise for the new guy but he at least wanted to see the guy in action, see what he can really do. Geoff leaned down with the gun still pointed at the bank teller while he could hear Ruby behind him trying to get people to silence or else he was going to shoot them.

One minute turned to two which quickly turned into five. Something was wrong and now the Red Quartz was worried. He was just about to send in Ruby when suddenly the sound of a gun going off caught everyone's attention in the lobby. Geoff looked behind the bank teller to find Sapphire come flying back out of the hallway landing on his back while another person stepped forward wearing a guard's uniform. What caught Geoff's attention was when the person ran his thumb across the brim of his hat to summon forth an orange visor over his eyes in the shape of a half skull. 'So this is one of the new Gem Guards,' Geoff thought before he aimed his pistol and fired a shot. What happened after the shot reminded Geoff of a slow-motion action shot; after he fired his pistol Geoff watched as the Gem summoned a combat knife from somewhere on his back, but he threw it as it was halfway materialized so only the blade part was visible when it cut the bullet clean in half and gave Geoff only a slight few seconds to dodge out of its way. 

Sapphire quickly stood up to throw another punch at the Gem which he effortless blocked including the two other punches he threw the Gems way as if he was calculating Sapphire's movements before he even maybe it. Geoff blinked a couple of times until his mind came back into focus. He was just about to pick up the Gem's knife when a shout of pain from behind him. He quickly turned around to find Ruby with a barrel to what looked like a human say for the red square gemstone on the woman's left temple. A Zircon. They aren't very tough but they can still move with speed. Now Geoff was just stuck in who he should try to aid. Ruby can handle himself but he can get carried away while Sapphire was small but stocky so he can surely pack a punch. So as a Quartz, he decided against actually getting involved with either fight and decided that it was probably best to just let the two smaller gems to handle their own battles while he used the distraction as a way to get the Bank's money. He quietly hopped over the counter with ease before he walked around the evading orange Gem with a wink towards Sapphire who seemed to be keeping the other guy on his toes.

The vault to Geoff's surprise was a mess. He made it about halfway down the hallway when he realized that the door had been frozen in order for Sapphire to break the door right off. A military green duffle bag rested on the floor surrounded by the tells of a battle that started in the cramped room and made its way towards the lobby. He looks around before he taps on his earpiece,

"Pearl, it's Quartz. Bring the chopper around the back,"

"Roger!" her voice replied, "May I ask what took so long? We're normally out by now on training runs,"

Geoff let out a small chuckle as he started to stuff the bag full of money. As a Gem, he doesn't need to eat or anything else the money is used for but he likes the way booze tastes and he does have organics on his payroll along with the stuff they need costs in order to obtain so, even for someone who isn't human this stuff was a necessity,

"Sapphire and Ruby made some new friends, now-" he started when he heard his name get called out from behind him.

"Quartz!" Geoff knew that voice.

Geoff whipped around to find the Orange Gem with a pistol trained on him. He barely had time to blink before the sound of ice crackle came to his ears and suddenly Sapphire was in front of him just as the gun with off. Geoff always hated the way some Gems could poof after enough damage was done to their physical forms. Just like how Sapphire's body emitted a soft blue light right before it went up in smoke allowing his gemstone to fall onto the floor with an audible clink. The Quartz acted quickly in his movement to throw his right hand up to summon his hexagonal shield made of red glass like crystal that was big enough to protect his whole body from the next few bullets that were fired off. 'This fucker is quick, I didn't even hear him come up behind me,' the voice in Geoff's head echoed his thoughts over and over as the other Gem simply looked over at the Quartz. Geoff made a fist with his other hand then punched the inside surface of his shield making it explode outward knocking the other Gem back far enough for him to grab both the duffle bag and Sapphire's gem as he raced out of the vault.

Anger was leaking from Geoff as he turned out the door to find Ruby panting with the Red Zircon gemstone laying next to him with three others, another red, and two purples. He wasted no time in his jump over the counter. He didn't like how that Orange Gem was able to get an upper hand on someone who could read fates like the way Sapphire can. Not giving Ruby time to ask any questions Geoff used his free hand to grab onto the back of Ruby's leather jacket to pull him afterward. He was not going to lose another Gem to that damn guard. Once outside the bank, Quartz tightened his hold on Ruby,

"H-Hey, what the hells going on Quartz?" he asked as the sound of a helicopter was just coming into earshot.

"That damn guard managed to poof Sapphire!" Geoff sighed.

Ruby let out a low growl as he turned around to go back inside but Geoff quickly pulled him back. Police sirens quickly came into the picture which only irritated Ruby further. He knew the younger Gem wanted to get payback for his friend's poofing but they didn't have the time to teach that guard a lesson, besides. Geoff already screwed up the training the moment he put up his shield. He wasn't ashamed of his abilities he just didn't like using them in front of his crew or anyone else inside of the Los Santos city limits. The moment Pearl got the helicopter in position Geoff knelt down with his hold on Ruby even tighter before he jumped forward with enough strength to launch them up into the air were Geoff guided both him and a panicked Ruby down to the rooftop of the bank. He landed just hard enough to cause the building to rumble. 

Geoff stood up to see Pearl land the chopper down with ease. He let go of Ruby to make his way over to her the blue gem still in his hand. Ruby followed behind him with his shotgun in hand but he didn't say anything. Both men knew how important this training robbery was to Sapphire who was currently resting inside his gemstone. He was most likely going to be upset with how things turned out which Geoff could handle. He wasn't just going to throw the poor guy out just because he decided to play the hero. In fact, he most likely saw what fate had in mind so he acted accordingly which was something that would never hold up in a Diamond's Court. Stepping into the helicopter he made sure to hold up the palm-sized gemstone for Pearl to take notice. A face of empathy flashed across her features despite her light red visor. She didn't say anything just shook her head as she took off into the sky. 

The Quartz soldier looked out the open door to find the cops parked in front of the bank, a smirk danced along Geoff's lips. He reached over and tapped onto Ruby's thigh,

"Micheal," he said to get the Gem's attention.

"Yeah, Geoff?"

"Send that bank our Welcome to Los Santos present!" he purred around the word present in a way that caused Micheal to smirk devilishly.

He held up a small black detonator and pressed the button as he turned to face the open door while Pearl circled around for them to enjoy the show. What a show it was, all three of them laughed as they watched the cops scramble to cover from the exploding car bombs that Micheal had set up a week before they made the hit. Geoff soaked in the excitement the fiery event below caused him to feel. Nothing like a good bonfire to end a day of making money. He reached forward to grab the seat in front of him,

"Alright Jack, take us home!" he cheered as he ripped off his visor that disappeared just as it appeared on his face.

"Yes, sir!" she replied with a smile on her face knowing that her boys were safe from today's events.


	3. Chapter Two: It Begins

The next morning Geoff stumbled out into the suite's spacious living room to find Micheal on the game system playing what seemed to be Halo in his red tee shirt and grey sweat pants while Jack sat back in her pink fluffy robe sipping coffee with some type of construction magazine in her hands. Geoff stretched his limbs outward despite the fact that his body was made of light so he wouldn't feel the satisfaction of his bones pop. He walked over to the couch to find the young Sapphire still inside his gem, which sat comfortably on the coffee table in front of the other two. The Quartz crossed his forearms over the back of the couch as he bent over to study how the sunlight reflects off Jeremy's three perfectly cut facets. Despite the fact that the Gem had been over-cooked before he popped up Jeremy was a unique Sapphire. Geoff can't remember the last time he saw one leave the safety of a Court just to go on some adventures,

"The boy still not back yet?" he asked in a gruff voice that made the other two grunt in response.

"I think he's embarrassed that he managed to get poofed in a training run," Jack verbally replied after she finished off her coffee but kept the mug in her hand.

Micheal grumbled a heated comment to the game as his character died while Geoff pushed off the couch to head towards the kitchen. He pulled out a crystal glass cup to pour some whiskey in to start his day. Sometimes he just liked how the liquor would cause his body to warm up since Geoff learned he could mimic the insides of the human body as well as the outside. The ears were something to get used to as well. Gems didn't put ears on their humanoid forms because they didn't have any need of them but since Geoff decided to live amongst humans nearly eight years ago, he's had to learn to become more human than he would've liked and he's even had to teach Micheal and Jack how to look more human as well. He tried with Jeremy but it was hard with where his gem was placed that easily marked him as a non-organic being unlike Micheal whose gem was placed on his left shoulder, or Jack's gem being placed in the naval of her stomach just like Geoff's.

Geoff put down his glass after his third drink when a knock came from the front door. Confused, the Quartz summoned his 9mm and exited the kitchen. To his left, he could see both Micheal and Jack also ready for a fight. No one just walks up to the Fake's front door, they shouldn't be able to with their location being on the top floor of a twenty-seven story building. Geoff softly walked up to the door with nothing but silence on the other side of the heavy piece of metal. He even paid extra for there to be security made up of other Quartz. He never could have the heart to leave his fellow soldiers out on the streets after the disappearance of Red Diamond, which would've been just too cruel. Even for the Kingpin himself.

Bringing his gun up to the side of his head, Geoff peeked through the small peep-hole inside the door to peer out into the hallway. There didn't seem to be anyone there but he's seen movies like this. He knows that somebody- be they Gem or Human- is on the other side of the metal slab that separates them. He gave a quick glance back at his last two friends before he reached for the doorknob to quickly yank the door wide open his pistol aimed forward. The hallway seemed empty besides someone who stood between the suit and the elevator. The other person turned around to reveal a face Geoff hasn't seen in nearly three years. His face was roundish with a pair of yummy chocolate brown eyes. He pushed his black glasses up his nose then shoved his hand back into the purple jacket pocket. Geoff gave the man a once over; purple hooded jacket over a white tee-shirt, slim yet baggy blue jeans finished off with black and white sneakers.

The young Gem gave Geoff a small wave along with a cheeky smirk. His teardrop-shaped Lapis gemstone didn't reflect any of the light from the hallway which meant that it needed a good polish. Geoff looked at the Gem's chest where the point of his gem stuck out from under his shirt's collar before he locked eyes with him,

"Ray,"

"Geoff,"

They spoke in unison with an awkwardness birthing between them. After about three minutes of silence, Geoff was the first one to straighten up his shoulders as he relaxed a bit. He stepped in sideways as he mentioned with a tilt of his head towards the office where he normally does his 'talks' with clients or other gangs that have tried to just walk in on his turf. His eyes followed Ray along with everyone else's as his gemstone let out a soft red light. In the blink of an eye, Geoff's bedroom attire of a white tank top and blue boxers was swallowed by the red light to morph into a sleek black suit with freshly polished shoes. He stored his pistol back into his gem as he made his way up the glass stairs then to the right. The entire time the Quartz's eyes never left Ray's back while they walked up to the red wooden door that hade four large windows lined up along the wall so you could have a look into the nicely furnished room. Both Gems seemed tense as Ray opened the door and then closed it softly behind Geoff who offered him a drink with a simple hand gesture. He declined. Geoff sat down into the black leather chair that looked as though he ran a multi-million business. His sharp gaze trailing after every one of Ray's movements.

Ray cleared his throat into one of his hands while he refused to look at Geoff. His eyes wandered anywhere but Geoff's face. The Lapis was the first to speak, his voice having a slight waver to it,

"Geoff, I... I know you're the last person who wants to see me but we need to talk," he stated with a hand motion as if to say 'don't attack me' in the most subtle way possible.

Geoff remained still hands crossed in his lap,

"Then talk, I have a meeting with Cowchop in a few hours about some weapons that need to be transported through my city," was all Geoff said with venom laced along with his words.

"I-I... Look, a friend of mine needs some help obtaining some documents for a client of his," Ray spat out throwing both hands up to cut off the Kingpin, "In return, he said he knows how to get the Pearls off your back for a few months,"

Geoff sat there a few minutes in silence as he let Ray's words sink in. The Pearls of the Diamonds' courts have been getting more and more curious about his activities here of late, but could Ray really be trusted to have such a contact? Geoff thought back to how Ray suddenly just abandoned them, allowed Matt and Lindsey to get hurt in the process. The Quartz sighed before he leaned forward. It would be nice to get the Diamonds' off his back so his crew could flourish into the bloody blossoms they are,

"What type of 'friend' are they, Lapis?" Geoff made sure to say the Gem's type with a thick layer of annoyance.

He found joy in the way he flinched at his name not being used. Geoff watched Ray adjust himself before he spoke again, this time his voice was also showing his annoyance,

"Trust me, Quartz! My friend could get you anything you asked for, all he needs is help in getting into a Blue Gem's territory so he can obtain a file that's it,"

"Blue Territory?" Geoff stood up hands on his desk.

"Geoff-"

"Do you know what happens to those who cross into Blue's territory? They get shattered or imprisoned!" Geoff hollered.

A stunt like that could get his crew killed. What the hell kind of person would want to get into Gem territory? Were they stupid? Blue never lets his territory go unnoticed. Every building has to report in at some point in time and if they don't then they have to do security checks. The Diamonds don't allow anyone but their own color into those sections and Geoff's territory was right in the middle of a Blue, Purple, and Green sector for the Diamonds. The fact that Ray even wants to go near that place should already tell Geoff that this was a bad idea, but if they could pull this off then they could also get Gem equipment that would help his gang get a better grip on his city. He'd be able to show the Diamonds that a Quartz could become just as powerful as them. It was as if Ray could lead Geoff's mind by the smirk that crept up along his face,

"Think about it Geoff, you'd get to say 'fuck you' to the Diamonds, help me with my client, and get Gem equipment for your crew; Gem Destablizers, Gem Healers, Blasters, Blades, Shields! You could set up your crew for life, Quartz!" Ray had his hands on the desk as well only he was more leaning on his.

Both Gems had a hard staredown before there was a knock on the door. Neither moved when Geoff called for the knocker to come in. Jack was dressed in her Hawaiian shirt that was tied up in the front and her striped shorts. She gently shut the door on her way over to Geoff's side of the desk before she crossed her arms over her chest once she was seated down on the corner of the dark red surface. Both men remained quiet before Jack cleared her throat yet only Ray was the one who took a seat looking away sheepishly. He was about to say something when Geoff beat him off with the wave of his hand.

"Tell your client that I want to meet with him later on today, I still have a meeting to get ready for, but know this Ray..." Geoff practically growled out the Gem's name, "If you backstab us again, I will rip off your arms and keep your gem inside a cage so you can't reform, that clear?"

"Like a crystal," Ray chirped from the other side of the desk as he stood onto his feet.

He gave a quick nod to the two Gems on his way out of the room. Geoff looked over to Jack to find a questioning look on her face at the conversation she missed. The Quartz looked back over to the door Ray disappeared behind before he turned back to face the liquor case behind him. Once his glass was filled with the liquor closet to him, Geoff turned to face Jack. Now was the time he chose to either ignore this request to the old Lapis he considered a friend, or he took up the opportunity to stuff it up Blue Diamond's ass and get some real Gem Equipment for a change which would bring in some sweet deals along with the gangs' want to be a pain in his ass to dwindle down. A cheshire smirk crept along his constantly tired face, they were going to need a really good plan... and a very good hacker if they were going to pull this off.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Ray's shoulders fell the moment he was in the elevator at the sound of the doors closing. The last thing he wanted was to visit his old gang after everything that went down but he didn't really have much of a choice. When Gavin came stumbling into his life things have been getting out of control and he needed to get a grip on them fast. He couldn't just throw him out onto the streets after all Gavin was a Gem and Gems here in Los Santos get treated poorly. Something about how a tyrant of a Diamond would make the humans fight against their will. Ray shuddered at the thought of Red Diamond's return. He believes that He'll return anyway. Someone like Red Diamond doesn't just disappear into thin air and not come back at some point in life. Hell, even the other Diamonds are nervous about his return, which is saying something considering his Diamond, Blue Diamond, doesn't normally get too nervous about anything. 

Once he stepped off the elevator, Ray emptied his pockets so the four Quartz soldiers that he poofed could reform without tearing up his clothes. Glad Geoff didn't see them or else that would've made that meeting even more awkward than it needed to be. The Lapis reached into the front of his pants to pull out a burner phone and scrolled down to his contacts to call the first number he saw, the bastard he now lived with had like five burners on his person at all times so it was a gamble on which one he could be carrying at this point in time. 

Ray let out a small breath the moment the prick's British accent came wavering through the speakers,

"Oi! This is Gavin," he must have been asleep, good it was about time Ray could wake Gavin up this early for keeping him up all night.

"Hey prick, your meeting with the Kingpin is all set up. Be there later this afternoon, oh, and don't be late. Kingpin is a busy man and he doesn't like to be kept waiting... also I'm bringing home doughnuts," with that he hung up before Gav could begin to talk his ear off.

He quickly ducked into an alleyway as he pulled up his purple hood to cover the top half of his face. He checked behind him once to the non-busy street before he started to jog and then when he got nearly halfway down the trashed blacktop he crouched down to allow water to sprout from the center of the back of his shoulder blades in the shape of wings. He leaped forward with one great thrust from his wings and before a human could blink, Ray was off the ground to soar into the air. Since his body was made of light he had no real weight to him so his wings could easily pick him off the ground. Flying was always a favorite of his, even when he worked for his Diamond. A memory made him snicker as he flew above the city's buildings. A memory of him first learning how to fly with the other Lapises, feeling that breeze for the first time. He felt just as free as he did then... only better as he didn't have a higher-ranked Gem looking down on him in as if there was something wrong with his programming.

Today though, today he had to take someone out. Someone paid good money for a thief to get a bullet between the eyes. Ray was okay with this job and between his hits, Gavin's hacking mixed in the two of them could afford a moderate apartment inside the middle-class of Los Santos. A better spot then he was three years after he quit the Fake AH Crew. Sometimes he missed being with those guys, gaming with Micheal, laughing with Geoff as he tried to get drunk, flying with Jack to see who was fastest, or even hanging out with the B-Team. Then he messed up. He got involved with someone he shouldn't have, Geoff was kind enough to give him two options; Leave the Bastard, or leave the Fake Crew... Ray chose option three. Disappear completely. Something he was able to do with the help of Gavin who seemed to have come to Los Santos in the search for someone but Ray could never get a name from Gavin only the gem type. If Ray was being honest he had little hope for Gavin to find his friend, no one from Green Diamond's court has ever come this far into the Earth's surface.

Ray landed on top of what seemed to be some type of plane hanger just outside the city limits. His wings folded back into his body as he made a silent landing on the sheet metal. He could hear voices coming from inside but all he needed was the slightly chubby man who was just boarding the sleek black jet. What a way to fly, weren't they even going to try and be covert about getting this man out of the city? Ray's mind silenced at the sound of a vehicle that forced him to stay low on the roof. He reached down to his softly glowing gem to pull out his anti-material rifle from its location on his chest. It was dark blue with pink trim. Ray slowly went from crouching to fully laying onto his stomach with his weapon propped up on two kick-stands. He looked down his scope to line up the cross-hairs perfectly with his target. He was some nameless asshole who thought he could get away with stealing thousands of dollars from children hospitals that he was supposed to be supporting. Ray couldn't think of a better reason for him to suddenly go in a rain of bullets, but straight up murdering the guy in his own blood was the Vagabond's way of work. Not that Ray would know, he personally tries his best to avoid that son of a bitch the best he could. 

A smirk played along his lips as his finger snapped back the trigger to let loose a single round. He didn't stick around for the reaction of the man's bodyguards; instead, he made his exit leaving behind only one thing. A freshly cut rose and the light blue gun casing with the name, 'Brownman' written on it. Then he was gone by the time the guards searched the roof. The way home was boring and uneventful. He grabbed a baker's dozen after he landed inside an alley close to the baker's shop while he called his contract provider to tell him that the job was done. He quickly switched out his purple jacket for a black one with a purple beanie to put on his head. He was thankful that his gem could create clothes or use them as storage.

The walk back to his apartment complex was quiet and quite relaxing if Ray had to be honest. Ray had just managed to unlock the door to his shared apartment when the damn thing was thrown open to reveal a mess of blonde hair and a pair of green hazel eyes lock onto his brown ones. He let out a sigh as Gavin yawned wearing nothing but a white shirt with a pair of light blue PJ bottoms. Only Gavin could look so energized at seven in the morning after being on the computer for about twelve hours straight while Ray was perched on a rooftop to scope out their next few targets. A few seconds of just standing there, Gavin finally moved to the side to let Ray through who promptly sat the doughnuts down on the counter in the kitchen. Their apartment wasn't much but it was theirs. It was a two-bedroom place with the living room separated from the kitchen by a halfway that served as a bar as well due to it being quick thick. They didn't have much in the way of furniture due to their employers always being small-time partners who give them the small jobs that people find to be below them. They had a worn-out green couch, a broken coffee table that held up a stolen tv that Gavin first helped Ray get when he moved in along with a Ps4, an Xbox one and a new computer set up to help him hack his way through life.

Gavin was quick to open up the white box to grab a jelly-filled doughnut while Ray leaned against the counter to munch down his own sugary snack. The pair remained silent for a few moments to just listen to their neighbors go about their morning routines. A couple who lived above them seemed to be arguing over something this morning, again while the man who lives across from them makes sure to let everyone on the floor know that he is leaving. Neither Ray nor Gavin ever said anything about the noise because they've sometimes brought work home with them without meaning to and thankfully none of their neighbors have reported them for how loud those days had gotten. Ray was the first one to break the dead air that had settled besides for the two of them swallowing,

"So, did you make any progress with your manhunt last night while I was out?" his voice was muffled by the last few pieces of his food still in his mouth.

"No, the damn bloke is hard to keep in one place. He keeps moving all over the city," Gavin's voice was low as he spoke, his eyes bore into the poor doughnut like he insulted his mother.

"Maybe, maybe he doesn't want to be found, Gavin," Ray looked over to watch Gavin throw away his second doughnut before he ran his fingers through his hair.

Ray watched as Gavin disappeared down the hallway to his room most likely to get dressed for his meeting or to get back to finding his mystery friend. Either way, it was too early for Ray to be awake and he needed some time to give his gemstone a break before he became too stressed out. He sighed as he wiped his hands onto his jeans before he started down to his room as well. He took off his glasses once inside and placed them upon his white wooden nightstand while his entire outfit became covered in soft blue light. His jacket morphed into a black tee-shirt, his jeans shifted into a pair of grey boxers and his shoes completely disappeared to leave behind his bare feet. He flopped onto his stolen queen-sized bed in order to curl up underneath the heavy comforter. His eyes slowly fluttered shut as he laid still with his head buried into the softness of his three pillows.


End file.
